To Be Named Later
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin and Eleanor bond while fixing up a car.


**To Be Named Later**

"Ha, ha, ha…" Alvin laughed at the classic cartoon on his TV. He tossed another piece of popcorn into the air, and like the others, it missed his mouth and landed on the couch. He groaned at the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house. "Theodore! ...Door!" He called. There was no answer. _That's right he's at culinary camp._ "Si- Oh right, he's on a date with Brittany." He waited patiently before hearing the bell ring again. "Dave!" He suddenly heard the shower in Dave's bathroom turn on. Alvin stood with a huff. "Am I the only one who can answer a door around here?" He grumbled as he stomped towards the door. "What?" He groaned instinctively.

Eleanor stood at the door with a cocked brow. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting your Saturday morning cartoons?" She teased.

"As a matter of fact you are." Alvin said leaning against the doorframe. "Coyote was just about to catch Roadrunner." He continued with a pout.

Eleanor repressed a giggle. "Then I'll be brief." Alvin watched as she took a deep breath. "Since I'm turning sixteen next month, Miss Miller finally got me a car. To sum it all up, this car is a screaming, metal death trap." Alvin chuckled. "I figured this job is too big for just one person, so I was hoping you'd come by and help me fix it up."

Alvin thought it over. It was summer vacation, and with Theodore and Simon gone he did need to get out of the house. This could be just what he needed. "Alright, I'll help you."

"...Really?" Eleanor smiled. Alvin nodded. "Cool," She giggled happily. "Let's go."

"Go?" Alvin questioned. "Go where?"

Eleanor laughed. "Go get started."

"But Coyote and Roadrunner..." Alvin gestured to his television set with a slight pout.

"I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, Alvin," Eleanor placed her hand on his shoulder, acting sympathetic. "But he never catches Roadrunner." She whispered with a serious expression.

Alvin glared playfully as Eleanor laughed at him. He quickly wrote a note for Dave before walking next door to the Chipette's garage. "Alright, let's see it?" Eleanor sighed and hit the button to the garage door. The door slowly opened and revealed Eleanor's beat up old car. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the 'screaming, metal death trap' thing." Alvin chuckled as he walked into the garage to inspect the car further.

Eleanor nodded as she followed. "So, do you think you can handle this?" Alvin turned and cocked a brow. "…_The car_." Eleanor said, realizing the structure of her last sentence. "Do you think you can handle _the car_?" Eleanor asked as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

Alvin chuckled as he scanned over the car again. "I think so, but I'm going to need your help."

"It's what I'm here for."

There was a short silence between them as they both continued to examine the car. "We should, uh, pop the hood." Alvin laughed.

"Oh, right." Eleanor laughed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys Miss Miller had given her.

Alvin chuckled at the sight of fuzzy pink dice and a lucky rabbit's foot attached to the key ring. "After we're done with this, we're gonna have to discuss key chains."

Eleanor glared and winkled her nose as she slid into the car. Alvin lifted the hood of the car and began looking at the engine closely. "What do you see?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing," He answered. "…Try starting it up."

Eleanor did as instructed. They both listened intently for any abnormalities and Alvin watched for anything strange. Suddenly a puff of black smoke spurted out into Alvin's face. Eleanor turned off the engine and laughed at Alvin's soot covered face. "I'm pretty sure that's _not _supposed to happen." She giggled.

Alvin glared. "You think?" He asked as he wiped his face with a nearby rag.

***

"Eleanor?" Brittany called after coming home from her date. "Ellie, are you home?"

"Yeah," Eleanor responded coming inside.

Brittany jumped at the sight of her greasy clothes and messy hair. "What were you doing?"

"I was working on my car."

Brittany arched her brow. "Isn't that a lot of work for just one person?"

"Yep," Eleanor answered. "But that's why I got Alvin to help me."

Brittany's jaw fell. "You let _Alvin _in this house?"

"No, he's just been in the garage." Eleanor reassured.

"Good," Brittany nodded. "And he better stay in there as long as I'm home." Brittany warned as she glared towards the garage door.

Eleanor laughed at this. "Alright," She walked back into the garage to continue helping Alvin.

"What was going on in there?" Alvin asked from under the car.

"Just Brittany giving me a warning." Eleanor said casually. She sat on an old washing machine as she watched Alvin work.

"That sounds like Brittany." Alvin commented with a laugh.

Eleanor laughed but jumped at what sounded like a forehead to metal collision, followed by groans of pain. "Stop hurting yourself." She laughed.

"I'm not doing it _intentionally_." Alvin said as he rolled from under the car and began massaging his forehead.

"Well, be careful." Eleanor jumped down from the washing machine to inspect his head. "You're no good to me dead." Alvin laughed as she observed the small bump. "It looks okay," She mumbled. "But just to make sure..." Eleanor backed up. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four..." Alvin answered slowly.

"How old are you?"

Alvin chuckled. "Sixteen." He answered.

"What is the square root of 1,521?"

"I don't know." Alvin laughed and rolled under the car again.

* * *

"I am _not_ naming my car Alvin." Eleanor laughed as Alvin prepared the paint for her car.

"Why not? Alvin is a great name." Alvin pressed. "It's better than what you suggested."

Alvin grabbed two masks and put one over Eleanor's face. "What was so bad about my names?"

"Let's review," Alvin started. He lifted the paint gun and began spraying the car. "There was Fuchsia, Hondabell, and let's not forget Clifford, the big red car."

Eleanor laughed. "I liked Clifford." She said, also spraying.

"As the person who did a majority of the work, and since you're not paying me for this, I think you should name the car after me."

"I'll think about it." Eleanor finally said. "But don't count on it."

* * *

"It's hot out today." Eleanor commented almost a month later.

Alvin chuckled. "Saying that it's hot isn't going to make you any less hot." Eleanor cocked her brow in amusement. "_It_," Alvin corrected. "It isn't going to make _it _any less hot." Eleanor laughed at him. "And that was no fair, using my eyebrow trick against me."

Eleanor continued to laugh at him as she watched his head disappear under the hood. Other then the radio playing in the background and the faint clanging of metal coming from where Alvin was working, it was quiet. Eleanor spun around in an old chair while listening to the song playing. Alvin watched her from the reflection of the hood. "This shit is bananas, B A N A N A S." She sang along.

Alvin chuckled at this. "I've never heard you swear before."

"It's not swearing if it's in a song." Eleanor giggled. Alvin shook his head and continued his work. "Because I ain't no hollaback girl! I ain't no hollaback girl!" She continued to sing as she spun around in the chair.

Alvin shook his head and laughed. He glanced at his watch. "Aw, man, I need to get home before Dave does." Alvin quickly closed the hood and gathered his stuff.

"Why do you need to be there before Dave?" Eleanor asked. She climbed out of the chair and paused to gain a sense of balance.

"Because..." Alvin paused and laughed. "I'm grounded."

Eleanor's jaw dropped. "Since the car is running, I could've just driven it over so you could work on it at your house." She said. "You didn't have to come over."

"That's true," Alvin commented. "But I can't see you at my house."

Eleanor's cheeks reddened at this comment and Alvin laughed. Eleanor looked away for a second and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Isn't that Dave's car?" She asked, pointing at the car coming down the street.

Alvin looked to where she was pointing. "Aw, man." He said, his eyes widening as well. He ran off in an attempt to beat Dave to the house. Eleanor laughed and shook her head at him. Just as she was turning to go inside her own home Alvin came back. Turing her to face him, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before releasing her and running back to his own home.

Eleanor stood with a shocked expression before a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked at the car and ran her hand across it. "Alvin it is."

**The weird thing is, I called the document "To Be Named Later" because I couldn't think of a title at that moment. Now it kind of fits.**

**There's a poll in my profile! "Who is Alvin's hero?" You need to go vote! I wanna know what you think!**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
